User talk:ScottriiToaOfAir0157
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hey Scottrii, Welcome to CBW! I'm Acethemaster135, a CBW contributor. If you need any help, just ask at my page, and also Here's an award for being a new member: Salutations Hey, I'm Sidorak12814, or Sidd for short. I see you've just joined the wiki literally today, so greetings on behalf of all of use here! Just like Ace said, you can ask us for help if you need it. Don't be shy. We love sharing our knowledge. :D Keep up the good work. I like what you've already put up on the wiki so far. See you round! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 20:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! As a Bureaucrat and Administrator of this wiki, let me be among the first to welcome you to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! It's always good to see new members, and we hope you'll stick around to become an active contributor amongst our community. If you have any questions, you contact me on my talk page. If you want to get started and edit, but want some help, check out our or go to our community portal, which has several links to places on the wiki. If you want to navigate around the wiki, then that'd be a good place to start! I'd also advise you taking a look at our wiki policies just so you know what stands as right and wrong amongst our community! Also look at the forums and voting center, where you can take part in community discussions. Don't forget to check out the IRC! Now, I've noticed you've been very active lately, which is very pleasing. You may well have set a record for most pages created in one day! But on a serious note, whilst your eagerness to partake in the wiki's creative process is pleasing and refreshing (honestly, it really is), please make sure your articles match our Manual of Style, so the staff don't have to step in and clean it up. If you're wondering what a "good" article on this wiki should look like, here are the links for a few: Shadow Panther, Tollubo, Tehktra Nui, Zallirix, Hydros, Mersery, Ihu, Verahk. Anyhow, welcome to the wiki! If you want to contact some other users on this site, chat with the other wiki staff members or just with some of the wiki's active contributors in general. Hope to see you editing around soon! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 10:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Scottrii, (Is that what I should Call you?), if you need my help with anything, (Fixing up articles, coming up with good storylines, etc.) just ask Here. Acethemaster135 (talk) 13:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Hey Scottrii, I would suggest adding the 'Author' template to show that a page is yours. Acethemaster135 (talk) 18:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 When a page has been marked with the Stub template, it simply means that the page doesn't really have enough information to remain in existence for very long. I would suggest that you re-format the page with a nice infobox template, several sub-sections, and perhaps try to add some more details and history. Also, check out the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki! Just wondering, how come you never message me or anyone else on CBW back after we message/ask you something? Acethemaster135 (talk) 22:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Scottrii, I didn't know. I jsut wanted t osay that if you need any help, ask me here. You should probably worry if I don't respond within two weeks, that will mean something has happened to me =O Acethemaster135 (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure Scottrii, I'd be happy to help. The only problem that may arise is adding the images to the page in THE EXACT ORDER they're ment to be in, or else you're in a whole big mess of trouble, as it won't make a bit of sense. Don't worry, I'm realtively experienced on this wiki, and I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks, bye! Ace the Master 23:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Scottrii, I was wondering, did you ever consider making a blog/updates section using the 'User Blog' section of your UserPage? Ace the Master 00:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I Stub'd you're article, the 'Technological Reveloution' until I realised I might be able to help you add more information to the article, so I removed the tag. Ace the Master 00:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's an Award I beleive you deserve: Responses X2 Well, I have ideas for almost every article on the Wiki, but I think if you want, I'd like to post a 'written' version of the Vamparalkie, (I think that's how you spell it), war, written by me, while you write the graphic novel version. Would that be okay? Also, I just added the 'Author' Template, which is different than actually 'Locking' a page, as only administrators can do that, (I hope to become an Admin, I just need like 300 more edits, and I'm very active. I just have to win the vote....) But you add the 'Writer' template by going to 'Add more Templates' in the spot below the 'Templates' section, and in the search bar, type 'Template:Writer'. (You may want to copy and paste the text the first few times) And that will let other users know that it's yours, and for them NOT to edit it. I can do this for all of your articles if you want, but I won't lock them even if I'm an Admin, because you, (assuming you're non-admin) wouldn't be able to edit your own page. Ace the Master 21:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I also added the 'Writer' template to your UserPage. Hope that helps! Ace the Master 21:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm fine with a crud-load of work.....I'm on A LOT. I have pretty much nothing to do when I finish with anything I have to do......So I either play video games on my computer......or write stories on CBW, the latter being more popular. I'll write my version, But I'll put the Writer template, and I'll add your name as well. I will try to stay to the storyline as much as possible, but it may have some slight differences. I hope your happy with the result, as I will work hard on it. Ace the Master 23:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Fail and utter randomness..... Well, for one, grammar fail! =P you spelled 'realize' relize XD. I don't mean for this to be insulting of critical, I was just trying to be funny.......Also, I need a complete list of characters, personalities, etc. ASAP, because I am going to start the written version of the Vamp-Some-word-I-don't-know-how-to-spell Invasion.........Just Message me. Ace the Master 00:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's helpful, and also, calling him a 'cowardly, back-stabbing traitor' is not a curse XD. I will get working, but it may be kind of hard, as they aren't my own characters. 22:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the OoMaS! Welcome to the Order of MOCs and Stories, a collaborative group created by Pokermask , and I am the only current recruiter, sadly. Again, welcome, and just ask me if you want your MOCs added to the page. I hope you're happy that I recruited you, 'cause Pokermask kinda needs new members. P.S. the message that says some numbers as the sender, that was me. I forgot to log in XD Ace the Master 22:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well, on the subject of images, you know that section in the middle-right corner of the screen? Well, there's an 'Add an Image' button, so Press 'that. I hope that helps. Also, no joining requried. I have permission for Pokermask to just add people if I want to, so I did! Just ask if you want stories or characters added. Thanks! 'Ace the Master 21:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I need to add the link.... Oh, and also, go Here if you want to see the group you're now a part of. Ace the Master 21:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Uprising Many thanks, and I'm glad you like the story! It's always nice to see that more people follow my story! Chapter 4 is also up now! 12:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 'The story is first scripted in a very simple stickman-comic, then I'm making the characters and at last I take them outside and take some photos. That's it.' some advice from Vorred on how to make comics/graphic novels. Hope this helps! Ace the Master 18:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Notification I wanted to notify you that many of your articles fall under the "wikification" and "stub" categories, as they are not following the Manual of Style properly. I'd recommend fixing any articles that are not up to par with the manual, as a recent movement by the Board of Trustees is causing the renewed enforcement of article policy. Just letting you know so that you can begin making corrections to keep your articles from being deleted in the future. ---Deus Vult! 12:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I was just notifying you. Once they get tagged with a "stub" template, then you'll have a full month to make the necessary improvements. And I understand being new to the wiki. I still remember my own cruddy first edits on Halo Fanon XD. Like I said, just give the Manual of Style a quick glance, and just check to see if your articles match up. Also, if you need help with basic wikicode, myself or any other experienced user could help you. ---Deus Vult! 15:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry! Don't worry Scottrii! I completely understand. I can completely help you out with your articles, and I am more than willing. Sadly, now I also have personal issues, (I am BUSY! my only free days are Thursday, Saturday, and sometimes Sunday.) But I am on at least twice a week. Tell me which articles you need help with! Ill work on updating the pages as soon as I can, ok? Ace the Master 00:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) hola scottri i like your self moc, i saved a pic of him. he's cool. nuff said Highborn666 (talk) 01:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC)highborn666Highborn666 (talk) 01:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) INfo I need I need some information so I can help0 you with your articles and wirte my version of your story. Thanks! Ace the Master 21:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC)